


When it comes to you

by twdsnsd18



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, not really angst, wenrene is mentioned, yeri is Nayeon's bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Nayeon is a hopeless fool in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	When it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it's something for the 2yeon fanatics :)

Some days it’s easy to not think about it at all, especially when she’s clustered with dance practice, new workout routines, different diet regimes suited for her. But most days, the endless cycle of a particular set of thoughts invades her mind the entire day. Right from when she wakes up to when she falls asleep.

When she's unlucky enough, she even dreams about it.

Being in love with Jeongyeon hasn’t ever been an easy thing for Nayeon. Not when they were just a pair of high school kids, not when they were trainees, not when they were on a survival show, not when they debuted, not when they’ve celebrated five years of being Twice. Because in every impactful event in Nayeon's life, there is always Yoo Jeongyeon with her crooked smile and teasing gestures that she’s put up with since they were teenagers.

But still, Nayeon is a hopeless fool in love with her best friend. 

The rest of the Twice members are like her soulmates. Her best friends. Her circle, her comfort. But Jeongyeon will always be different. She will always have her own special compartment in Nayeon’s heart.

Sometimes, she wonders if Jeongyeon feels the same or has ever felt anything that wasn’t platonic towards her. The possibilities are endless because there are days where Nayeon catches Jeongyeon looking at her with a soft smile, a sparkle in her eyes she can’t quite distinguish and then in seconds Jeongyeon turns away, putting her attention on another member and acts like nothing just happened.

It’s tricky and leaves her vexed every single time it happens. Mostly because Jeongyeon never acts like that when Nayeon gets clingy and acts all cute toward her. 

There are days where Nayeon believes she doesn’t actually know the true, real Yoo Jeongyeon. She thinks that there are still pieces of her hidden, even after they’ve shared their most deepest, treasured secrets. But when she tells Jihyo or Momo this, they roll their eyes and always say something along the lines of,  _ ‘If anyone knows Jeongyeon more than she knows herself, it’s you’ _ .

It leaves Nayeon wondering why it doesn’t feel like that. Wondering why lately Jeongyeon feels like a puzzle that she once put together only to have it disassembled, putting her back to square one with a bunch of pieces she doesn’t remember how to piece together again.

Love is already a tricky thing. Being in love with your best friend is even more precarious. 

She only hopes that these feelings she carries won't end up backfiring. It’s one thing to love someone in secret without ever knowing if it was mutual or not and another entirely different thing to let them know you love them only to smack right into the wall of rejection and unrequited feelings.

* * *

Jihyo may be the leader, but Nayeon is the oldest so she still has a duty to take care of everyone as they're all younger than her. Each and every one of her members requires different care from her. She’s not typically hounding them outside of work activities. They’re all entitled to live a life outside of Twice, outside of the idol industry, as normal as they can. She’d maybe ask their whereabouts casually, just to make sure they're safe and sometimes they willingly tell her about what they’ve been up to.

However, it’s just one of them Nayeon unconsciously gives just a bit more special attention to. 

She takes note of this when Jeongyeon continuously starts coming home late all of a sudden. No heads up or anything to let them know. So, naturally Nayeon starts getting suspicious. There were only three things that came to mind when an idol came home late; a snack run, a schedule, or dating. 

Jeongyeon would have sent either Momo or Chaeyoung for snacks. She rarely had late schedules because she was somehow lucky at rock paper scissors which won her out of it. So, that left the last one. 

They were once young girls that debuted five years ago, that were petrified to be caught in the slightest scandals. Especially with the three year dating ban hanging over their head, reminding them their contract could be terminated in an instant. 

But now they’re far from it and all they really want sometimes is to start experiencing normal things. Like relationships for one. She knew Jihyo and Momo were starting to enter the dating scene and potentially Dahyun who had mentioned some boy from her highschool class that she recently ran into. 

And sure, Nayeon wanted to feel the rush of a relationship. To delve into puppy love that made every color in the world so vibrant. 

The thing is, the person she wants to experience it with might have already gotten taste of it with someone else. 

She decides to wait up for Jeongyeon once night when she finds out that yet again she's not home unlike the rest of them that are all in their rooms doing who knows what but rather out and about. The beer she opened a few hours ago when she sat on the couch to wait was lukewarm and only a few sips lighter when jeongyeon waltzes into the apartment. 

Right away the smell of alcohol invades her nose along with the strong hint of fried chicken. The crimson flush on her cheeks and ears is a dead give away that Jeongyeon is tipsy if not drunk. 

"Oh," Jeongyeon recoils in surprise when she finally notices her. "You're still up?" 

"Wasn't all that sleepy." 

"Insomnia again?" 

Nayeon watches Jeongyeon tear off her jacket before she drops onto the couch with her, exhaling loudly. 

"No, just...too many thoughts traveling in my mind." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Nayeon shakes her head. She picks up her feet onto the couch, her arms going around them as she rests her chin against her knees. "I want to ask you something." 

Jeongyeon’s half lidded, glossy eyes set upon her. "Sure." 

"Are you..." she pauses briefly, thinking whether or not it’s viable to do this while Jeongyeon is inebriated. However, she deduces that she probably wouldn't get much of an honest answer from sober Jeaongyeon. "...seeing someone?" 

Jeongyeon raises a brow. "I'm seeing you right now?" 

"No," she sighs. "Are you dating?" 

This seems to do the trick of sobering her up because Jeongyeon is no longer sagged against the couch but rather pushing herself up into a straight posture. 

"Oh...um...I..." 

The lack of words is enough to answer her question. 

Nayeon nods, resigned. "I see." 

"Its not really dating...just...I met someone who's sort of in the same boat as me and well, we just, clicked." 

It hurts more than she anticipated. Because to her it sounded as if she never had anything in common with Jeongyeon that would allow them to click. Despite all their years of friendships, and many (edit here) about it, 

"Good for you," she says, hoping her words mask her feelings.

Jeaongyeon frowns. "What's with you?" 

"What?" Guess they didn’t.

"You sound so...bothered." 

This time Nayeon frowns, her eyebrows pulling together. "I'm not, why would you think that?" 

Out of them all, Nayeon's the best liar. She doesn’t why or how. Everyone seems to believe her despite her sometimes pulling words from her ass with no plan behind them. Maybe it started when she lied to her Mom about going to school early to study when she really went to audition.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe its the way you said it with such distaste." 

They're no longer conversing like two friends that have known each for so long. This is turning into something more serious with the potential of turning into a full blown argument if one of them doesn't step down. The thing about her and Jeongyeon is that neither of them have the intentions of backing down first. 

"Fine. Want to know why I don't like the idea of your...fraternizing with others is because..."  _ ‘I'm so in love with you that it'll wreck me to see you in love with someone else.’ _ is what lingers in the back of her mind but this is no situation for a confession. Not that Nayeon has ever thought of confessing. "You're not just by yourself. Everything we do, we have to be mindful of the possible predicaments we could put the group in. Before ourselves comes the group as a whole." 

She’s being such a hypocrite for saying every single word. She encourages the rest of the girls to go out and have fun, meet with other people, make other connections. Yet, here she is telling Jeongyeon the exact opposite.

The worst part is she’s not actually doing it for the sake of the group but for her own selfishness because she simply refuses to envision Jeongyeon giving her infamous crooked grin and teasing gestures to any other soul that isn't her. 

However, surprisingly enough, this causes Jeongyeon to simmer. The blaze of fury thayd been staring in her eyes is extinguished. For the first time, one of them backs down and Nayeon tries to make sense of how quick it was.

Jeongyeon deflates, her shoulders sagging. "You're right...Twice should be my priority before all else." 

"And I'm not saying you can never...have whatever it is you have...it’s just...we’re in no place to be selfish."

So very hypocritical. Saying it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

Jeongyeon nods languidly as she gets up, stretching her arms above her head. "Im heading to bed." 

And Nayeon thinks she's upset with her up until Jeongyeon pauses at the entrance of the hallway, turning back to her, "I'm not thinking of dating that person. When I said we clicked I meant it platonically, like we can be confidants because we struggle with similar things." She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "There are just some things that are easier to tell to someone who doesn't know me transparently." 

"Like me?" 

She nods gently. "Yeah...but that doesnt mean I dont trust you…”

“Then?”

Jeongyeon thinks for a moment and ends up shrugging. “I can’t explain it but I’m sure there's someone you tell things you don’t even tell me or the rest of us.”

Strangely, her words make complete sense. 

“Yeah, that's true.”

“See you in the morning.”

She’s left alone in the living room but Nayeon doesn't even have half the mind to get up and walk to her room. Thoughts peruse her mind again. She thinks endlessly about what it could be that Jeongyeon was able to share with another person that she couldn’t with her.

And somehow her mind circles back to a fantasy. That if not in this lifetime but in maybe the next one that she and Jeongyeon share in common something they can’t tell each other. Something about a four letter word.

* * *

It doesn’t get easier to wake up in the wee hours of the day especially after only having fallen asleep three hours before needing to get up. Their hectic work style never permits them a normal sleep schedule. Even during their breaks, they struggle to fall asleep at a decent hour. And when they do the max hours of sleep they get is four, maybe five if they remain still enough.

Today, they have a music show to get to. Nayeon’s gotten used to them over the years. Their first show rehearsals were exhausting because they were still newbies and it was a sort of trial and error as they got familiarized with everything. Now that they're professionals, it doesn't take them as long to get everything done timely and efficiently. 

The best part of performing on the music shows are the moments they spend in the green room. It’s always rowdy, full of boisterous laughter when they play Guess the Song, or they’re just messing around like a bunch of goofballs. They always order food as they need sustenance to power through the day. Sometimes they take naps, too.

One thing that never changes is they always make sure to have a blast. 

Currently, Nayeon's getting her makeup retouched as they have to go perform for the live show in half an hour. She plays a game she downloaded a week ago because she watched Mina play it and it caught her interest.

“Do you want to change your hair?” the hairstylist asks.

Nayeon hums pensively. “Should I?”

“I’m giving full authority over it.”

There are moments when Nayeon is extremely decisive about her style and others when she's not. Right now she is indecisive about whether to change her hair style or to just leave it as is.

“How should my hair be done?” she asks aloud, catching everyone's attention.

The girls shrug and continue back to what they were previously doing. Nayeon huffs, so much for help. 

Just as she’s about to tell the hair stylist unnie to leave it, Jeongyeon walks up behind her and starts messing with her hair.

“Yah, if you’re just here to make it frizzy and annoy me--”

“Half up, half down suits you best.”

Nayeon freezes. She looks in the mirror, examining how Jeongyeon is gently holding the upper half of her hair. “...okay.”

Then Jeongyeon smiles and lets their hairstylist take over. 

However, as Nayeon continues looking at herself in the mirror, she wonders if the make-up unnie went a little too heavy on the blush. It definitely isn’t makeup. She only hopes nobody notices how flushed her cheeks are.

But she forgets about Jihyo who she thinks other than Jeongyeon is meant to make her life a living hell sometimes. Because in her loud, non discreet voice she points out, “You’re blushing like crazy!”

Nayeon’s eyes widen. “ _ You’re _ crazy!”

It does nothing to quell Jihyo’s teasing because she comes to her side and prods her annoyingly about how she blushed when Jeongyeon complimented her. This part is in secret, of course. Because Jihyo knows if she wants to make it out of this room alive she needs to keep an extremely low volume when certain names are included in their conversation.

Throughout the time they wait to perform, she catches Jeongyeon’s questioning gaze way too many times for comfort. 

* * *

Nayeon has a day off. No schedules whatsoever to exhaust her. It’s perfect because she wakes up to a text from Yeri, asking her if she wants to hang out for the day. She agrees and changes into comfy clothing.

They decide on meeting at one of the idol friendly restaurants that's well protected from any potential fan outbreaks and miraculously the ever so nosey Dispatch. A place they can eat and talk freely without worrying about any cameras snapping pictures of them.

As she’s escorted inside by the security, she immediately finds Yeri at a table, waving her over. They greet in a tight hug. It’s been a while since they were able to meet up. Nayeon being busy with comebacks and Yeri with her own personal schedules.

“I ordered us a few things.”

“Oh?” Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows playfully. “No more diet or what?”

Yeri waves her off. “I can no longer be restricted from receiving my daily intake of five thousand calories.”

They chuckle because what a dream and nightmare that would be.

“So,” Yeri leans her elbows on the table and interlocks her fingers like an evil mastermind would. “Do tell.”

“About what?”

“Have you been seeing anyone recently?”

Of course, classic Yeri. The romance obsessed gal. 

“Too busy,” Nayeon sighs. “Besides, dating seems too much of a drag.”

“Unnie!” she exapersates. “You’re in your prime.”

“I’m only twenty five. I have plenty of prime left.”

“The years go by fast. Next thing you know, you’ll be sixty years old, all alone because you never dated in your prime.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes playfully. Although, Yeri’s words seep into her brain and claim their spot as another thought that will keep Nayeon awake at night.

“What about you then? Are you dating anyone?”

Yeri leans back into her chair coolly. “Nah, too much work. I prefer the thrill of infatuation.”

She gapes at her. “You’re ridiculous.”

Their food arrives and Nayeon’s mouth waters. Two big plates; one of pasta and the other of an enormous steak. Then, a small bowl is placed between the plates; a garden salad.

“To balance the meal.” Yeri tells her.

Everything, even the salad, is flavorful. Nayeon knows she’ll have to amp up her cardio this week to burn every single calorie she's inhaling. But at this moment, she’s enjoying the fulfillment of carbs.

They finish everything but Yeri, to her surprise, still has the audacity to order dessert. And Nayeon may be any second from imploding or spilling her guts, but when Yeri mentions ice cream and croffle she suddenly feels room being made in her stomach.

“We need to enjoy this because who knows when the next time we can eat like this will be.”

Nayeon nods. “You’re right.”

In the midst of biting a piece of the croffle with a bit of ice cream on top, Yeri tells her something she never ever thought she'd hear.

“My unnies are dating.”

Nayeon doesn’t choke on her food but she does forget how to chew. So, with her mouth full, she ungracefully blurts out, “Your who is what now?!”

“Ew, swallow your food first, unnie.”

She does as told. This time, she asks with a mouth clear of food. “Mind repeating that again?”

“Irene unnie and Wendy unnie are, in what you call, a completely romantic sapphic relationship as of,” she pauses, looking up to the left, her lips moving as she's presumably counting. “Seven months ago.”

“That long ago?!”

Yeri nods, unfazed by her outburst. “Yup. All of our egging finally worked.”

“You forced them together?”

“No...we  _ opened their eyes _ .” she emphasizes.

“You do realize dating as an idol is risky, even more so when dating another idol, and especially so within the group.”

“It’s funny that you don’t even mention them being women.”

“Love is love, my friend.”

“A toast to that,” they clink their glasses together. “But yeah, apparently Wendy unnie said it was love at first sight when she met Irene unnie. And Irene unnie says it was when we had our first music show win.”

Nayeon awes silently. It’s somewhat inspiring and endearing to hear she isn't the only one in love with not only a best friend but a group member as well. However, there is a little ache in her heart because she can't help but let negative thoughts of her and Jeongyeon never being like them.

“Give them my belated congrats.”

“Will do,” then Yeri asks. “Are you okay, unnie? You don’t look so well.”

Nayeon wants to say she doesn't feel well because she can't help but fall deeper in the hole that is her misery. Yet, she shakes her head and puts on a smile. “I think the dessert was a bad choice.”

Yeri gasps, feigning offence. “Dessert is  _ never _ a bad choice, unnie.”

And Nayeon tries convincing herself of the same thing pertaining to falling in love with Jeaongyeon, no matter the possible heart break or everlasting consequences not just to her but to all of them. 

“Maybe, but is it worth all the indigestion and discomfort?”

“Of course,” Yeri says like its the most obvious thing in the world. “Dessert is sweet, delicious, and makes your taste buds explode amazingly.”

So, what Nayeon deduced from this was that despite a potential broken heart and ruined friendship there would still be the moments of appreciating this love that makes Nayeon feel like she’s wrapped in the warmest and softest blanket that must’ve been knitted by the angels themselves.

“Yeah…” she sighs softly. “Maybe you prove a point.”

She then chuckles when Yeri flops over on the table, groaning how maybe she overdid it with their main course meal but still affirmed that the dessert was absolutely not a mistake.

To that, Nayeon may just have concurred because never would she think that loving Jeongyeon would be a mistake. It was simply impossible because she would rather hold this love forever even if it means it may never be expressed openly because she cannot picture herself loving any other the way she loves Yoo Jeongyeon.

* * *

There has been a song stuck in Nayeon’s head lately. It’s all Chaeyoung’s fault for showing it to her. Saying she thinks it suits Nayeon’s taste. Well, she was damn right because Nayeon has been humming it, replaying it in her head, singing lyrics here and there randomly, and streaming it repeatedly on her phone.

It’s an 80’s English song. Simplistic melody, lyrics that convey a message easy to understand. She somehow thinks that Chaeyoung introduced the song to her with a reason different than it being up her alleyway. 

Only You by the duo Yazoo. It’s got a nice beat and Nayeon instantly became obsessed with it from the first listen. After doing some research of her own on it, she discovered that it was a song about the resignation of a conflict laden relationship, knowing it’s over but the singer wanted to be proven wrong still.

Nayeon can’t say she sympathizes with the meaning of the song because in her opinion, when a relationship heavily loaded with problems comes to an end its for the very best. Yet, she can still strangely empathize with it because if she were to put herself in the shoes of a person that has experienced this, she knows that no matter the amount of issues the relationship is filled with, she’d desperately want to be proven wrong about it being over.

And she imagines this fictitious relationship with none other than Jeongyeon. Then again it didn’t matter because unlike resigning from a problem filled relationship, Nayeon is slowly resigning from the idea of ever having anything more with Jeoangyeon.

She’s usually selfish with Jeaongyeon. It’s obvious to everyone that knows them that Nayeon has a soft spot for Jeongyeon. However, she’s starting to think about it all in the long run. Would she be able to keep having this soft spot for Jeongyeon in the years that are to come? Will she be able to remain selfish with her, in spite the probabilities of Jeaongyeon having a significant other?

Ultimately, Nayeon wonders, how much longer can she keep waiting for that one moment of confirmation of being in love with Jeongyeon was worth it all.

* * *

It’s not their brightest idea; deciding to drink until the sun rises because they have vacation time. It didn’t matter because they are already two hours away from sun rise and with the way each of them keep finishing their drinks and refilling, they seem far from stopping.

The lightweights of the group stopped a while ago. But it didn’t prevent them from partaking in drunken activities. Such as breakdancing on the furniture or singing their songs in cracked voices and wrong pitches.

Nayeon’s eyelids feel heavy. She knows that if she closes them for more than five seconds she;s going to knock out. Luckily, she doesn’t need to worry because at her side is Sana and Jihyo making sure she stays awake and takes another sip from her drink. 

“I say…” Sana pauses to blow out a burp uncharastically like her adorable sha sha sha persona. “We play truth or dare.”

It’s even split between cheers and boos. Nayeon is on the booing side. Usually she’s the first one up for these types of things but recently, she’s been afraid of them. Especially truth or dare where her truth may be forced out or she may be dared to do anything involving Jeongyeon.

“How are we gonna play,” Chaeyoung inputs. “We know everything there is to know about each of us.”

“Not true,” Nayeon mumbles against the rim of her drink.

Jeongyeon snaps her gaze to her. “Is there something you’d like to share, unnie?” she says, her tone balancing between playful and serious.

“Seems like I should be asking you that.” It’s unintentionally attacking. Luckily, they’re all too drunk to even notice.

“I’ll go first,” Mina, unsurprisingly looking the most sober, despite having drunk past her limits. “Someone ask me.”

Dahyun sits up from her lying position on the floor. “Alright, unnie, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” she says immediately.

Everyone is surprised. She always picks truth.

Dahyun smirks evilly. “I dare you…” she glances around the room, making eye contact with them all until she stops at Nayeon. “To repay Nayeon unnie for that birthday kiss she gave you.”

They all giggle loudly. Sana even whoops out a cheer. On the other hand, Nayeon is frozen in her spot. That kiss she gave Mina back during their promotions for What is Love was actually on the tip of her nose but they all loved teasing their fans and so Nayeon left it up for speculation.

She expects Mina to reject but when the girl nonchalantly agrees and crawls her way over to Nayeon, kneeling between her legs, she’s trying not to let her panic show.

“It has to be the same kind of kiss?” Mina asks, to which Dahyun and the rest of them nod aggressively. “Is it okay, unnie?”

Nayeon opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out because she glances away and meets Jeaongyeon’s eyes that are narrowed, a slight frown on her face. What does she have to be upset about? 

She looks back to Mina and nods lightly. Then her nose is given the tiniest peck and everyone boos at them.

“What was that?!”

“On the nose?”

Mina goes back to her spot, shrugging as she crosses her legs elegantly. “Nayeon unnie gave me a peck on the nose for my birthday.”

“But she made it seem like it was on the lips!”

They all turn to Nayeon for answers. She shrugs, too. “You all assumed it was but I left up to your imagination for fun.”

“Boo! Who’s next?”

This time Momo volunteers and picks truth. Chaeyoung asks her is it true that she’s actually a bottom despite many, unwarranted moments in which their conversations turn a bit rated and Momo has explicitly stated she’s definitely a top. This ensues a fight. A playful one that involves Momo trying to smother Chaeyoung with a throw pillow.

They never hear the truth from Momo’s mouth but Sana’s mouth instead as she cooly informs them that, “She’s definitely a bottom. I mean, I would know, and you all know I don’t lie about this stuff.”

At first, it seems to them that Sana is implying that they‘re sleeping together but she quickly clears it up with Momo just coming to her about these things because well, Sana is open as they can be. 

But, objecting to this, Momo firmly states, “I’m at least a switch!”

And so they move onto the next victim who happens to be Nayeon. She prepares herself for the worst when she picks dare because they said that she can’t pick truth right after another truth.

“I dare you to call your crush or someone you’ve got your eye on.”

Nayeon glares at Sana who giggles innocently, taking a sip of her drink.

“That’s it?”

“And confess!”

“No way.”

“You picked dare.”

“There’s just no--”   
  


“Don’t be a wuss! Who knows, maybe you’ll end up successful with it.”

She sighs. “Fine.”

She takes a large swig of her alcohol and unlocks her phone, bringing up her texts with Yeri. There's no way in hell she was going to call Jeongyeon. Not while they’re in this state. She rapidly fires a text informing her of the situation in the shortest words possible and then clicks the call button.

“Does it have to be on speaker?” Nayeon asks.

Sana’s eyes glimmer with excitement but Jihyo shuts her down and reassures that, “No, you can maintain your privacy.”

Bless God Jihyo for saving her in that moment.

Yeri answers the phone with,  _ “So you’ve got a crush on me now?” _

Nayeon smiles stiffly. “Hey...what are you up to?”

_ “Wondering how you got yourself into this mess.” _

“Ha, me too.”

_ “How drunk are you, unnie?” _

Nayeon hums pensively. “Maybe on a scale of one to I like you.” It sounded way better in her head.

Yeri barks out a laugh.  _ “Oh, gosh! That was bad! I thought you were supposed to woo me, not repel me with terrible lines.” _

This gets a chuckle out of her too. “Yeah, I know but it’s all I had.”

_ “Hm, what should I say? _ ”

“Anything.”

_ “Unnie, you’re pretty but not my type.” _

Her members look at her with curious eyes. “Well, your loss, dear.”

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah...whenever you actually confess don’t use that line.” _

“Don;t worry, it was a once in a lifetime deal.”

_ “Okay, unnie, have fun and talk soon?” _

“Yeah, I’ll call you later.”

She hangs up and everyone bombards her with questions. She ushers them to settle before she explains what happened. They sit patiently but wavering as they’re still drunk.

“So, it was a polite rejection and we’re still friends.”

Sana gawks at her. “That's it?”

“Yup.”

“Well, that was boring.”

“Maybe it’s a sign to stop playing.”

Luckily, everyone agrees and picks up from where they left their conversations before this whole thing started. Mina, Sana, Jihyo and Tzuyu are talking about who knows what, probably some drama. Momo is still trying to attack Chaeyoung, this time with a choke hold but is having difficulty as Dahyun is restraining her.

It’s only Jeongyeon and her that are left to their own devices. Nayeon would have seized this opportunity to talk with her but something in the air shifted right after the first dare of the night.

“Oooh! Should we watch the sunrise?” suggests Dahyun.

“Isn’t it super cold?”

“We’ll be fine as long as we dress warmly and stick closely to each other.”

In the end, they change into warmer clothing, wear caps or beanies, and put on their masks as they head out to find a decent spot to watch the rising sun. The decent spot turns out to be the playground that was two blocks away from their dorm. There was a perfect space between buildings that allowed for the perfect view.

They all settle against some part of the jungle gym and wait with bated breaths. Nayeon sits on a swing, moving herself back and forth. Too focused on the sky changing colors, she jumps when Jeongyeon plops on the swing next to her.

“Sorry, it didn’t work out with your crush,” she says and Nayeon truly appreciates the sincerity of it.

“It’s fine...some things aren’t meant to be, y’know.”

Jeongyeon nods sympathetically. “Yeah...I get it...but some things are meant to happen the way they do. Maybe this happened because there's something or someone better waiting out there for you.”

The sun starts to make its appearance. Vivid streaks of orange, pink, and blue paint the sky. They’re all awestruck, admiring the beauty of what is the start of a new day.

For a quick moment, Nayeon takes her eyes off the beautiful sky to only look at something even more marvelous. It feels like the right time to just go on and say the three words that have carved themselves a home in her heart.

Then, Jeongyeon admits, almost bashfully, “I think you deserve everything good in the world,” 

Her brain malfunctions as it intakes every word said, trying to process every meaning defined behind it all. Jeongyeon leaves a small pat on her head then joins the rest of their members on the jungle gym.

“Being here with you and our friends just like a little family...I say I already have everything good in the world.” she whispers amongst herself, watching the eight people she loves dearly wreak havoc on the jungle gym as if they were kids themselves.

She wishes she had told Jeongyeon the truth about not having a crush on anyone else. That it was Yeri on the end of the line because she simply helped her out with the dare. She also wishes she could have asked why Jeongyeon had frowned when Mina was given that dare to kiss her.

Lately, there’s been so many questions on the tip of her tongue in regards to Jeongyeon’s odd behavior. 

Nayeon concludes she needs to get to the bottom of it before she starts making assumptions of her own that are very likely to feed her fantasy. And the last thing she wants is wrongfully fed fantasy that’ll lead to destruction.

* * *

“I’m in love with Jeongyeon.” is the first thing Nayeon declares when Yeri opens the door for her.

“Yeah, figures,” she ushers her inside, takes the bag of food that Nayeon brought for them. “We can eat in the living room so long as make sure to not make a mess. Wendy unnie is a stickler for a clean rug.”

Nayeon wordlessly follows Yeri. She drops onto the floor next to her as she sets up their food. Yeri had texted her she was craving sushi a few days after their call and Nayeon figured she owed her for helping out.

“How’d you know?”

“Simple, unnie,” she hands her a pair of chopsticks. “You look at Jeongyeon unnie the same way my unnies look at each other. With disgustingly sweet heart eyes.”

“It’s that obvious?” Nayeon absentmindedly picks up a piece of sushi, plopping it into her mouth.

“Deadly. I mean, you know I suck at picking up signs and clues whatnot but when I met you all officially, I really thought there was something going on between you two.”

Nayeon nearly chokes on her food but doesn’t thanks to Yeri handing her one of their sodas, uncapped and ready to drink. The carbonation of the soda tickles her throat but does its job of flushing down the food.

“The funny thing is, the company had warned us to tone down our affection in the beginning. That they didn’t want us to get a bad rep for...you know...despite the fans loving it. So when we met, that wasn’t even half of what I used to be like or am now.”

Yeri chews slowly, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. Her thinking face. She swallows her food then says, “Like I said, it’s all in the eyes. The longing and loving looks that are passed off as admiration. The eyes are the window to the soul, unnie.”

“You’re not wrong,” she looks around the place. The walls are a light cream color, decorated with framed pictures of the occupants. “Where is everyone? I should say hi.”

“It’s just us. All the unnies went about their day.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You seem down.”

Nayeon waves the speculation off. “No, why would I?”

“You were hoping my lovey dovey unnies were home, weren’t you?”

She pokes at her sushi. Only one piece has been eaten, while Yeri’s nearing the halfway mark on her own. “Sort of. I was hoping to ask them for advice.”

“You have their numbers, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t want to just randomly text them asking about this. I figured it'd be easier in person.”

“I guess,” Yeri shrugs then asks, “So are you gonna tell her?”

Once again, Nayeon chokes, this time on the soda she happened to be drinking the same time Yeri asked her question. Like a good friend, Yeri pats her back soothingly as Nayeon tries to clear her airway. Two near death choking experiences was enough for today.

“I have to think about my group, my career, my family, society…” she stops her rambling once she notices Yeri’s bored expression. “What?”

“I know for a fact your group is going to support you no matter what, I mean, Sana unnie and Chaeyoung are basically the alphabet mafia representatives in your group.” 

Nayeon chuckles at Yeri’s choice words but she isn’t completely wrong. They’re all open minded and supportive but her precious members Sana and Chaeyoung sometimes like to take the extra step to show it.

“You’re not wrong there.”

“As for the other things, well, didn’t you tell me once that your family mentioned they didn’t care who you dated as long as you didn’t grow old alone?” 

Nayeon had forgotten about that. She only remembers her mother pestering if she was seeing anyone a while back but obviously Nayeon only has heart eyes for one person. Still, her mother stated that whether it was a woman, a man, a non-binary person, anyone with a pure heart basically she just wants her to have someone to love and share her life with eventually.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong again.”

“And your career, well, your sexuality or who you love shouldn't affect that. Business is business. There must always be a clear line between your business and personal life.”

Nayeon only attested to that by tapping her soda bottle against Yeri’s as a sort of toast.

“Lastly, society can go screw itself. Everything is practically a construct.”

It never crossed her mind once that Yeri would have become her confidant. Then again, the moment they had met up with the help of their managers, they instantly clicked and talked all night long.

Nayeon leans forward, pulling Yeri into an abrupt hug who squawks because Nayeon made her drop her last piece of sushi. Shushing her, Nayeon offers some of her own sushi roll. 

They spend the rest of their time chit chatting; making plans for a potential vacation or a hangout between their two groups. All in all, Nayeon leaves feeling something inside her spark. A sort of motive to tell Jeongyeon those three words that have been burrowed within the depths of her heart since day one.

* * *

Everyone is out tonight. Doing their own things. Well, almost everyone. Because the only ones left in the dorm are her and the one and only Jeongyeon. 

It’s been almost a week since her little encouraging session with Yeri; she’s been texting her every day since asking if she’s fessed up and finally confessed. 

She hasn’t technically planned her next move on the situation. Sure, she was going to tell Jeongyeon. The thing was, it was more of a matter of when rather than how. She already knows how she’s going to reveal everything. She only needs to find the perfect timing for it.

Currently, she’s sprawled across the couch, feeling much like a potato. She picked a random movie on Netflix, more for the sake of having some background noise rather than to actually watch it. 

Sana, Momo, and Mina went out to some arcade place they had promised Mina they'd all go together. Jihyo only mentioned she was meeting up with someone, she hadn't specified who but Nayeon didn’t need details. Tzuyu was out with her own friends; Elkie and Shuhua. And Dahyun and Chaeyoung stated they wanted to do some stress relief shopping.

So, only she and Jeongyeon remain at home. Nayeon in the living room, trying to figure out her life and Jeongyeon probably taking a nap or building a lego set.

Thinking about it, now seems to be a good time to confess. They’re alone, she doesn’t have to worry about finding a quiet and private place while worrying about seven other pairs of ears. She’s suddenly stuck with determination as she sits up and marches to Jeongyeon’s room.

She raises her hand to knock but gets the shock of her life when it swings open. Both her and Jeongyeon flinch back and screech in fright.

“Why’d you do that?!”

“You mean open my door?!”

“You scared me.”

“As if we didn’t both get petrified.”

Jeongyeon walks past her and Nayeon follows. They go into the kitchen where Jeongyeon starts filling their electrical kettle with water. 

“Want some tea?” she offers.

“Sure,” she grabs each of them a mug, placing it down on the counter. “What were you doing in your room?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yup. I was literally just laying in bed and spacing out until I had a sudden craving for some tea.”

“That’s so…”

Jeongyeon faces her with questioning but innocent eyes. “Hm?”

Nayeon shakes her head lightly, a very small chuckle escaping her lips because she can picture Jeongyeon lying stoically in bed as her mind wanders off into another universe.

Jeongyeon shugs and directs her attention back to the tea packets in front of her. She chooses chamomile for each of them. “It’s so quiet, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s peaceful but...a bit sad.”

“How so?”

“This place is always full of some sort of noise, some type of boisterous laugh, all kinds of ruckus. But the root of it all is joy. Like, no matter how wild and crazy it gets, all nine of us gathered together is the equivalent of happiness.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t comment on anything. Doesn’t need to because she gives Nayeon the prettiest smile ever. 

They fix up their tea and sit at the table, which is unusual for them because the only use their dining table has in this place is for decoration. They all normally eat in the living room in pairs, trios, or a whole group.

“Don’t let this go to your head and don’t tell anyone, especially Jihyo but,” Jeongyeon pauses, supposedly for suspense, and leans forward to whisper, “You make me the happiest.”

Then Nayeon decides that this is the perfect moment. She might ruin it but there’s also the possibility that she doesn't. She won’t know until she does something. So she chooses now because although there have been some times in which Jeongyeon has shown her love in her own kind of way, this has to be the most unguarded, most genuine, most loving thing she’s ever said to her.

Mankind wouldn't be where it is had there not been steps into the unknown. So, Nayeon takes a step forward into the unknown and can only hope her discovery is fruitful.

"You know," she starts softly, watching the steam that rises from her tea. "I've been in love with you since we met, so..." 

There's silence on Jeongyeon’s end. Nayeon isn't surprised. She’s never been good at this. At talking about feelings. Her real ones. 

"You--that long?" 

Nayeon sighs, nodding. "Yup." She pops her lips on the p. 

"...why?" 

It’s a question she expected. And she's had an answer prepared for so long. 

"You've been by my side through everything. During my most vulnerable to my most happiest moments. I'm a completely open book around you...and it doesn't frighten me one bit that you can see everything...you're just...you're Yoo Jeongyeon..." 

"Nayeon--" 

Nayeon shakes her head. She has a feeling of where this is heading. She can hear it in her tone. "Its okay, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. You don't feel the same, it’s all good." 

She pushes herself up from her chair, ready to flee the area. But Jeongyeon grips onto her wrist. 

"Don't make this harder for me, please." She begs because the last thing she can do is try and prove that she means it when she said she’s fine. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jeongyeon asks. 

"I was afraid." 

"Dummy." 

"Jeongyeon, now isn't the time to tease me." 

"It’s not fair of you to leave before I can say what I think or...feel." 

Nayeon gulps. Her skin burns where Jeongyeon’s hand holds her. Not a painful kind. It’s a type of burning that made Nayeon crave her touch even more. A warmth she wants to envelop her entirely. 

"We went through the toughest moments of our lives together. Training, almost debuting once, more training, then sixteen and finally," she hears her sigh. "Debuting together just like we always dreamed." 

"We cried so much." 

Jeongyeon chuckles. She tugs Nayeon's wrist for her to sit back down in her seat. But Nayeon keeps her head angled down, afraid that if she looks her in the eyes she'll crumble on the spot. 

"I couldn't have done it all without you, unnie." 

Jeongyeon has yet to let go of her hand. Nayeon never wants her to let go. 

"I didn't do anything, it was all your effort and hard work--" 

She tuts at her. "That may be true but I wouldn't have tried so hard if it weren't you. You know, I was always trying my hardest to keep up with you because out of us both I knew you'd debut no matter what. It was myself that needed to work twice as hard to make sure I'd be debuting with you." 

It’s not the first time that Jeongyeon has mentioned about her wavering doubts of making a successful debut. Jeongyeon struggles with her own things just as they all do but the difference is that she never lets it show or be known. 

Nayeon is always comforted by encouraging words and warm hugs, a reassurance that she was born to be a star. A natural when it came to the nitty gritty. Now that she thinks about it, in all their years from meeting to present time, Nayeon’s never offered the same but not because she lacked sympathy or care but because in her eyes, Jeongyeon is the strong willed, promising one that would for sure make it. 

"Unnie," Jeongyeon starts, her thumb tracing swirls on the back of her palm. "Look at me." 

Nayeon tilts her head up just enough for their eyes to meet. She's greeted with Jeongyeon’s signature crooked smile that has done wonders on her heart from the very start. 

"When I met you, I thought to myself, this girl is going to be an A list star. You have it all; looks, skill, a sincere personality that made all the training coaches and trainees swoon back then and now it’s the staff, other celebrities, and the public."

Nayeon blinks fast and hard, doing her best to prevent any tears from building up. She feels her emotions rise in her throat, getting lodged. 

"It was when Sixteen ended and we were announced as Twice, the night we cried together, that I realized something." 

"That you were stuck with me?" She jests poorly. 

Jeongyeon puffs out a laugh. "Yeah, that was it but...it wasn't ever a bad thing because...it meant I was able to achieve many things with the girl I was in love with." 

"You..." Hearing the words that Nayeon has dreamed of countless times still feels too surreal. Almost as if she’s in another one of her dreams and she’s going to wake up.

She knows it’s not a dream with the way Jeongyeon squeezes her own tenderly.

"I had a feeling you felt the same, but I...I was afraid of ruining things if I did something." 

"Was I that obvious?" 

"To the fans and everyone else outside our circle, you appeared to them as just an overly affectionate unnie that had lots of love to share." 

"But to you? To our members?" 

"A girl that was in love and failed terribly to hide it." 

She never envisioned Jeongyeon reciprocating her feelings but here she was doing just that.

"So," she starts. "What now?" 

Jeongyeon shrugs. "I'm not sure." 

"Gee, that helps a ton." 

"I want to start something but remember you said, the group comes first." 

Nayeon sighs. "I remember." She's sure they'd all be supportive if they were to initiate something as more than group members and best friends. "I've been blinded by my love for you that I'm only realizing now that nothing about us is going to be easy." 

Despite Yeri’s reassurances from the other day, she still can’t help but worry.

Jeongyeon scoots her chair next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "You won't be alone in this.”

She lets her head be guided to rest upon Jeongyeon’s firm and warm shoulder. Nayeon relaxes, nuzzling into her. “I never thought this day would come.”

“Honestly, if you hadn’t confessed, I’m not so sure it ever would have.”

“Were you really that afraid?”

“I still am...but I want to be strong, for me, for you, us...for everything that’s to come.”

Nayeon picks her head up. Their faces remain close. She examines Jeongyeon’s eyelashes, the fine hairs of her eyebrows, the brown of her eyes that remind her of sweet hot chocolate. “When it comes to you, not even fate could stand in my way in making sure we get a happy ending.”

For a moment, Jeongyeon carries an unreadable expression. Then it morphs into a daft grin. She doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t need to. Not when she leans in slowly. Their noses brush against each other, playfully bumping into one another. 

Nayeon’s eyes flutter shut. And then it happens. Lips meet hers. Softly, slowly.

It’s a supple kiss. One that leaves her wanting for more. Craving for more than just a kiss. But there's no need to rush because with the way Jeongyeon firmly grasps one side of her face, her hand palming her cheek gently and the other hand gripping her waist lightly tells her more than enough that she’s not letting her go at all.

* * *

In no time, the rest of the group find out. More like they're given the shock and relief of their life when Jeongyeon had pulled Nayeon into a quick kiss before she was leaving for a schedule. They had agreed to tell them about their newly developed status later in the week, on their free day, where'd they order lots of food to make it a feast. Yet, it was one slip of Nayeon pouting that Jeongyeon just had to kiss. 

Nayeon, along with Jihyo’s aid, was able hold off the bombardment of questions until Jeongyeon returned. To which then everyone's excitement had died down already but they did lay down ground rules with them. 

No unnecessary couple PDA. 

Roommate changes were to be in procession. 

Intimacy had to remain within their private quarters or elsewhere. No desecrating their home. 

And, if they were to ever--hopefully never--break up, there would be a mandated group discussion over what to do because they were all involved one way or another. 

The rules were feasible. The last one though, Nayeon doesn't think was necessary. If their feelings remained this strong for so many years, there doesn't seem any reason for them to fade. 

Besides, Nayeon is rest assured because Yoo Jeongyeon is stuck with her no matter what. It's in the way Jeongyeon looks at her, grinning softly, that Nayeon is absolutely certain that she wouldn't have it any other way either.

Yeah, they’re definitely getting a well deserved happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> random thoughts: im debating whether to start a twt acct for fic stuff but idk if id be super active on it
> 
> anyway thanks to all readers that have read my works :)


End file.
